Letter
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Kankuro writes a letter to an ANBU-nin in Kohonakagure, but you know older sisters are born to make their younger brother’s lives miserable.


Letter

Summary: Kankuro writes a letter to an ANBU-nin in Kohonakagure, but you know older sisters are born to make their younger brother's lives miserable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabaku Kankuro sat at his work desk in silence, a blank scroll sitting in front of him. It was more intimidating that the Akatsuki member he had fought two years ago! Well, at least…it felt like it. What did you write to someone you've only observed from afar?

Picking up the pen, Kankuro tapped it against his lower lip for a few moments before beginning to write…

_Your eyes ensnare me even though you hardly ever look my way._

_Your smiling face nearly takes my breath away even if I think the tattoos on your cheeks are silly._

_Your lips seem soft…_

Sitting the pen down, Kankuro frowned. Your lips seemed soft…? Getting a quick idea, he picked up his pen again, scratching out the third line.

_Your lips look like the softest things I've ever seen _

_And they're probably even softer to touch with my own._

_Your body would look delicate next to mine as we lay in bed together, blissfully satisfied._

_Your hair is long and soft; The ponytail is a good look for you,_

_But I want to run my fingers through your unbound tresses as I ravish your mouth_

_And explore your skin with my hands._

_I'd give you my heart forever and a day if I could,_

_But in our line of work, Life is short._

_I want to please you like no one can ever--_

When the paper was quickly snatched away, Kankuro turned around to see four yellow pigtails disappear out of his lab.

'TEMARI, get back here!' he exclaimed, leaving his seat swiftly as he thought of two hundred different poisons that would easily leave her off her feet for a few weeks even she didn't give him back his--

The puppeteer stopped short, his cheeks heating faintly as he smoothed his regular clothing out a little as he watched his sister greet the shinobi standing in the hallway with his little brother. He glared at her, but soon began walking forward when Gaara spied in a few feet down in the slightly shadowed way seeming to try to get away.

'How's Shikamaru, Chouji-kun?' Temari said, batting her eyelashes at him ever so slyly.

Seeing this, Kankuro had the sudden urge to strangle her, but kept his cool.

Chouji blinked in confusion, but answered. Temari had never called him 'Chouji-kun' before…

'He's fine, but he still thinks women are troublesome,' was his reply as he smiled slightly.

'You know, I think now is a perfect time for you to read _it_.'

'Oh! Right…'

Taking a scroll from his pocket, time seemed to slow down for the puppeteer as almond eyes began to scan the first few lines. When they widened in shock, Kankuro blushed darker under his paint, thankful that the heat in his cheeks didn't show through the purple and white.

'What do you think?'

Hearing this, Kankuro almost smacked Temari, but could do nothing but stare at Chouji who blushed brightly, quickly pocketing the scroll.

'I-I…uh… Whoever wrote this…they-they're--they are too kind, but I-I'm not as amazing (that was the only word the auburn haired male could think of) as they described me to be. It's a little strange that they stopped suddenly though and it's crumpled a little…Maybe they intended to throw it away?'

'But do you LIKE it?' Gaara asked, before glancing at Kankuro who narrowed his eyes at him.

The middle child could not believe that his baby brother was in on whatever Temari was doing also! Was she blackmailing him?!

'A-Ah…Yes, I do. Maybe we'll meet one day…'

Chouji then smiled, blushing softly.

Both siblings turned to Kankuro deliberately and smirked before Temari spoke.

'He likes it baby brother!'

'WHY YOU--!!'

Gaara held his brother back as Temari slipped away from her younger siblings harm, unscathed.

'Thank you, Kankuro-san…'

Said puppeteer's eyes widened when Chouji took a few steps forward and placed a chaste kiss upon the taller male's right cheek before handing the scroll back, walking away.

'Maybe you can finish it…'

Kankuro swallowed hard as he watched the younger male walk off, his heart thundering in his chest.

_He kissed me…!!_

When the sand released him, Kankuro raced back to his workshop and locked the door securely this time, intent on rewriting and finishing the letter.


End file.
